


pester纠缠不休

by xiaomuecho



Series: batfamily [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomuecho/pseuds/xiaomuecho
Summary: “你又不能逼我去，”红头罩说道，一边在哥谭中的一个屋顶上俯视着提姆。“我不能，”提姆耐心地说道，“但我可以告诉你我会竭尽所能上天入地无所不用其极让你去。”韦恩家族要庆祝卡桑德拉凯恩的生日，她真的很想让所有兄弟都出席。





	pester纠缠不休

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [pester](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240097) by [nex_et_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nex_et_nox/pseuds/nex_et_nox). 



“你又不能逼我去，”红头罩说道，一边在哥谭中的一个屋顶上俯视着提姆。  
“我不能，”提姆耐心地说道，“但我可以告诉你我会竭尽所能上天入地无所不用其极让你去。”  
“没可能，我现在就告诉你，”头罩说道。  
“如果你来B会很开心的。”  
“虽然我本来就不想去现在我更不想去了。”  
“如果你来黑蝙蝠会很开心的。”  
“所以呐？”头罩听上去没有像他跟布鲁斯吵架一样毫无反应。  
“所以我们都知道他是你最喜欢的姐姐啦，”提姆说道，抓住重点。  
“她是我们唯一的姐妹，”红头罩指出事实。  
“诶哟我去-你知道我什么意思啦。她是你最爱的姐妹。”  
头罩抱着胳膊。“别跟我瞎逼逼了。”  
“你最差劲了，”提姆说。  
“说起来，为什么会是你出来邀请我啊？”  
提姆嘟囔了句什么。  
“对不起，您说啥？”头罩问道，喜悦之情溢出头盔。  
“我说我打赌输了，行了吧！”提姆喊道。“这一周我得做黑蝙蝠交代我的所有事情。”  
看到这一幕的人都能看出来红头罩要笑抽抽了，而红罗宾的表情是认真考虑要揍他一顿。

“你应该来参加聚会，”夜翼说道，一边坐在杰森身边，杰森正从来复枪的瞄准镜监视着集会。  
“已经拒绝红罗宾的邀请了，”杰森说道。“现在走开，忙着呢。”  
“得了吧，小翅膀，”夜翼哄着说。“我们都知道黑蝙蝠是你的最爱嘛。为了她呗。”  
杰森抬起头。“你们两个是对过词？”他问道。简直不科学。  
夜翼无辜的眨眨眼。  
“如果我说我会考虑一下，你能滚开吗？”杰森问道。  
“当然了，”夜翼说道，优雅的起身。“别杀人哦。”他荡离屋顶。  
“别杀人哦，”杰森语带嘲笑的说。“傻逼。”因为红头罩不再杀人他才被允许留在哥谭。迪克明明该死的知道，他只是喜欢用来福枪盯梢以防万一有事搞砸。  
就在杰森把头又埋回到准镜前，他注意到对面的屋顶有个小人在冲他挥手。杰森没理他。

他们把阿尔弗莱德留在最后。他绝对是个大招而他们都知道。一帮混蛋。  
“杰森少爷，”他说道。  
“诶哟我的天啊，好吧，”杰森说。“我会去。”  
“太棒了，”阿尔弗莱德说。“我假设您知道要在恰当的时间来？”  
杰森哼哼。  
“太好了。”  
“可是，我没有平民的衣服啊——我是说，好看的衣服，”杰森说，就好像这就能让他打破承诺。  
“这不是问题，”阿尔弗莱说。  
杰森瞪他。“我真的觉得——”  
有人敲了敲门。  
就算在他自己的安全屋／公寓，杰森靴子里都有一把刀和一把枪别在裤腰上。他一手抓着手机，一手开门，准备着反击。  
“小弟，”凯斯说。“我们逛街去。”  
“你们算好时间的吗？”杰森不敢置信的问道。他把手机放回耳边。“你们俩竟然算好了时间吗？”  
我会在聚会恭候您，杰森少爷。和你姐姐玩得开心，阿尔弗莱德说道，根本就没理他的问题，直接挂断电话。  
杰森盯着自己的手机。糟糕的是他真的想知道啊。自从他还是个小孩子，他就不会低估阿尔弗莱德的超能力，总有一天他要搞明白阿尔弗莱德到底怎么做到的。  
“我不知道你还知道我的安全屋在哪儿，”杰森对凯斯说。他应该考虑搬家了。该死的蝙蝠们。  
凯斯耸耸肩。“你准备好了吗？”她问道。  
杰森重重叹了口气。该死的蝙蝠们。  
“等一下，”他嘟哝道，放开枪抓起钥匙和钱包。“你开车吗？”  
凯斯刚拿到驾照；自从她拿下驾照杰森还没和她上过路，但她在练习的时候他在，他可真不想再来一次。  
凯斯总是开的像在极速车战一样。可能这是因为她的所有驾驶技巧都是从1）她爸和兄弟们（一般是蝙蝠机）2）一半的练习时间都是用蝙蝠机送她受伤的坐在前座发号施令的父亲／兄弟们那儿学的。  
她能通过考试真是个奇迹啊。  
“不，”凯斯说道，就算努力板着还是能看出来杰森还是松了一口气。总有机会和地点像个疯子一样开车，但杰森现在真的没心情。“斯蒂芬。她需要新裙子。”  
“真棒，”杰森说，一边锁上了门。  
凯斯笑了。“她想要我告诉你她是Regina George。”  
“她倒是揍过我的脸，”杰森若有所思的说。  
“'滚进来，废物，'”凯斯引用道。  
“我天啊，”杰森翻了个白眼，说道，不过还是笑了。  
【Regina George是Mean Girls的角色.

演員是瑞秋麥克亞當斯，那句台詞"Get in loser"是Regina開著車招呼電影中女主角去購物的台詞。

 

完整的台詞是" get in loser, we are going shopping" 電影中的女主在這幕是很不會打扮的土鱉，剛好呼應這篇文裡面Jason 沒有穿去生日宴會的好衣服，而Steph要開車帶他去買。感谢kurosaki的更正！】

杰森在聚会之夜带着装备去了庄园。希望聚会结束后还有时间去巡逻。如果没什么事，杰森总能早点溜走；法定死亡总是有点好处的，比如没有义务呆在韦恩的聚会上装样。  
他到底为啥让自己遭此劫难？  
哦，对哦。利用感情。  
最起码这儿只有他的家人认识他，所以他能够站在角落不需要跟人们寒暄。这儿还有免费酒水呢。  
“你不够年龄喝酒，”迪克说道，从他手里抢过香槟。  
“嘿，”杰森抗议道。“我到了。你想要检查我的身份证吗，混蛋？”  
“你假的不行的身份证？”迪克怼他。“因为你法定死亡所以做的假证？你生日还有六个月呢，杰。”  
杰森使劲瞪他。“那我还能干嘛啊？”他问道。  
“跟别人聊聊天啊，”迪克说。“例如：今晚见到你真是开心。最近忙什么呢？”  
“琢磨着怎么干掉你，”杰森说，然后走开了。又从桌子上拿起一杯香槟。  
他穿过屋子走向他姐姐。  
“生日快乐，凯斯，”他走到她面前，静静地说道。她笑了，把他拽过来抱着——然后拿走了他的香槟。  
“谢谢你给我拿喝的，”她说道。“小弟。”  
“额，”杰森说。  
真没招。他就赢不了。  
End


End file.
